EveryTime We Touch
by Stellar Hime
Summary: [SasuSaku] [Oneshot] [Songfic] El equipo 7 en una cabaña, alguien no puede dormir, pensamientos, sensaciones, y que se yo. A veces sólo basta con un beso? O necesitas algo más? Leed!


**Everytime **

**We **

**Touch**

_By: Stellar Hime_

Hello everyone!

Un montón de tiempo sin escribir y sin subir nada, aquí llego con algo tan romántico que ni yo me lo creo, Ojala les guste, SasuSaku, y esta vez no torture a Sasuke ¬¬. Un song fic de una canción toda dance y ultra contagiosa.

-Disclamier- Naruto no pertenece. La letra de la canción pertenece a Cascada.

-Summary- SasuSaku One-shot Song-fic El equipo 7 en una cabaña, alguien no puede dormir, pensamientos, sensaciones, y que se yo. A veces sólo basta con un beso? O necesitas algo más? Leed!

-Y así comenzó la historia…

En una cabaña hecha de madera, algo pequeña tal vez, se escuchaban los ronquidos de cierto rubio travieso, mientras sus demás compañeros del equipo 7 dormían con tranquilidad, acurrucados al lado de la chimenea que aún conservaba su llama muy latente… Un momento, _todos_ dormían…

Sakura era la más allegada al fuego, tenía muchísimo frío, su delgado cuerpo no le proporcionaba suficiente calor, tal vez, por lo mismo no lograba conciliar el sueño, se dio mil y diez vueltas sin lograr resultado, eso, hasta que clavó sus ojos en lo que había llenado sus pensamientos en los últimos tres años, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Yo sigo escuchando tu voz, cuando duermes al lado mío  
sigo sintiendo tu toque en mis sueños  
perdona mi debilidad pero no se porque  
sin vos es duro sobrevivir _

El frío me arrebata, y durante tres horas no he logrado conciliar un segundo de insomnio, los ronquidos de Naruto no me ayudan en lo más mínimo, Kakashi-sensei parece un crío, aferrado a su Icha-Icha Paradise, pero mis ojos sólo se fijan en ti, estás bastante cercano a mí, esta vez no insistí en que te acercaras, hace dos años que dejé de hacerlo, que dejé de insistir, pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos, a veces me comporto como una cría sin escrúpulos, siento como respiras, tranquilamente, tus ojos cerrados, es como un sueño, no es común verte en ese estado de serenidad, flageo de nuevo, insisto, a veces soy como una cría, lamento mil veces ser tan débil, al menos en lo que a ti respecta, pero así son las cosas, gracias a vos mi vida, se hace, en cierto modo, más amena.

_  
Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que yo puedo volar  
no podes sentir mi corazón latir mas rápido  
quiero esto hasta el final  
te necesito a mi lado._

Y es que las cosas han cambiado, yo cambié, y no fui la única, pero no todo cambia, por desgracia, y es que no puedo si quiera acercarme a vos sin que la estática de mi cuerpo reaccione, una vez, hace un año, creo, me besaste, así como así, sin motivo ni razón, pero sólo fue magia Sasuke, me llevaste al cielo y bajaste en picada, es que acaso tan insensible sois que no podéis sentir mi corazon, acelerado, no puedes dejar esto así, esto hay llevarlo hasta el final, y vos me debes una explicación, esto, lo debemos aclarar.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento  
y cada vez que nos besamos, alcanzo el cielo  
no podes oír mi corazón latir también  
no puedo dejarte ir  
te quiero en mi vida._

Una vez te pare la sinfonía, vos te hacéis el coqueto para después dejarme con el latido en la mano, no sé si lo haces a propósito, pero es la ultima vez que desperdicio tus ofertas, si me queréis conocer, pues bienvenido, aquí voy a estar, para ti, por que vos ya sois parte de mi vida, y toda mi existencia.

_Tus brazos son mi castillo, tu corazón es mi cielo.  
Ellos secan las lágrimas que lloro.  
Los buenos y los malos tiempos, nosotros hemos pasado por todos.  
Vos me hiciste levantar cuando caí. _

Sois un animal, hombre tenias que ser, terco como mula, si te veo por fuera, solo algo superficial, la imagen terca que siempre queréis dar, pero yo se que las cosas no son así, que por dentro sois mas blando de caramelo de algodón, pero aun así me dejo llevar, igual que los demás, soy como los demás? Que asco me daría, pero no puedo hacer mas que refugiarme en tu imagen de protector, y en mis sueños, refugiarme en tu corazón, si lo tenéis claro, y es así puedo despertar, puedo seguir, puedo secarme las lagrimas débiles que vos mismo haces correr, y es que por muy terco que seas, ya son varios años, tu y yo, y Naruto y Kakashi, claro, siempre ahí, aunque fuese lo más vergonzoso o lo más malévolo, siempre ahí, en las perdidas y en las ganadas, aunque vos, siempre indiferente, se bien que en el fondo, también te ofuscabas con las malas, y celebrabas internamente con las victorias. Y gracias a eso, a mis pensamientos de que si eres alguien en tu interior, me levante todas las veces que tropecé, después de todo, algo te debo Uchiha.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que nos puedo volar  
no podes sentir mi corazón latir mas rápido  
quiero esto hasta el final  
te necesito a mi lado.  
Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento  
y cada vez que nos besamos, alcanzo el cielo  
no podes oír mi corazón latir también  
no puedo dejarte ir  
te quiero en mi vida.  
_

Y Naruto sigue con sus ronquidos, y vos seguís durmiendo como crío de pecho, quien te viera esa faceta tan angelical; Ahora te volteas, Ah? Oyeeee,.. Hey Sasuke? menudo rollo eh! Vos te complaces revolcándote mientras soñáis con tus venganzas y esas cosas, y encima te acomodas sobre mis piernas, sois un trago Uchiha, todo un trago, ya me subió la estática, ahora además de no poder dormir me dio frío, me hacéis temblar, me hacéis volar, me hacéis soñar,… para.. para para Sakura! Deja de pensar como quinceañera enamorada… ah.. Pero.. si sois una quinceañera enamorada, joder, esto me pasa por … Joder, ya no se ni por que me pasa, mi corazón sigue corriendo, al ritmo que oigo las gotas de lluvia caer, mañana será un día largo, muy largo, pero mañana, si mañana si que sí, no te dejare que te hagas en desentendido de nuevo y te vayas como cobarde, mañana, estarás conmigo.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que nos puedo volar  
no podes sentir mi corazón latir mas rápido  
quiero esto hasta el final  
te necesito a mi lado._

La lluvia sigue, al parecer no va a detenerse, ha de haber pasado cerca de una hora ya, al menos ya estoy más cómoda, no tengo tanto frío, y vos dormís como un bebe sobre mis piernas, podría acostumbrarme, aunque si Naruto dejara de roncar, sería más agradable, pero a este rato, creo que me acostumbre, te vuelves a girar, quedas de lado y colocas tu mano derecha sobre mi muslo, que desvergonzado no? Te lo aguanto solo por que me gusta como se siente, vos y yo, tan cercanos, es algo… Agradable, suelto un bostezo al aire, después de tanta meditación parece que al fin me va derrotar el sueño, me acomodo tratando de moverte, mi almohada esta suave, hundo mi cabeza en ella y mi cabello cubre mi cara… creo que por fin.. me …me..

Dormiré…

Y así, la kunoichi se rindió en los brazos de Morfeo, la imagen es expectante, Haruno dormida con su mano rozando el negro cabello de Uchiha, mientras el duerme como un crío apoyado en las largas piernas de la hermosa ninja.

Pero, en verdad sólo ella tenia algo de insomnio? No lo creo.

_Yo sigo escuchando tu voz, cuando duermes al lado mío  
sigo sintiendo tu toque en mis sueños  
perdona mi debilidad pero no se porque  
sin vos es duro sobrevivir _

Finjo estar dormido, al parecer no soy el único que no puede conciliar el sueño esta noche, al llegar te acomodaste lo más cerca de la chimenea, como es costumbre, sois muy friolenta, no nos dirigimos la palabra en ningún momento, te despediste del Dobe y de Kakashi, pero no de mí, ya no lo haces desde que teníamos 13, el pasar del tiempo te ha hecho más fría, pero se que algo ocupa tu cabeza, así comos vos ocupáis la mía, no sé como lo hiciste, y aunque me costo reconocerlo, me descubrí a mi mismo una noche que desperté agitado, había tenido un sueño, había soñado con vos. Tu te fortaleciste, yo me debilite, no se que esta pasando, pero se bien que algo en mi interior,..te necesita?

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que nos puedo volar  
no podes sentir mi corazón latir mas rápido  
quiero esto hasta el final  
te necesito a mi lado._

Recuerdos de hace 3 años, cuando vos estabas colada por mi como tantas otras, pasó un año de tus entrenamientos con la Hokage, y se notó el cambio, ahora eras indiferente, pero solo conmigo, como si estuvieras ocultando algo, pero no faltaba algo que nos acercara, y esas veces, el simple roce con tu piel, era motivo suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal, mis latidos cardiacos se aceleraban y no tardaba en poner la peor de mis caras para espantarte, pero no era necesario, reaccionábamos de la misma manera. Una vez, me confundí, sucedió hace como un año, y tropezamos, basto eso, quedamos nariz a nariz, expandías un olor a cerezo, que me hipnotizaba, y te besé, y se volvio algo adictivo, desde ese dia solo pienso en el sabor de tus labios, de cómo lo tuve todo sin tener nada en ese momento, pero mi deber es otro, no puedo pensar en besos y estupideces, antes debo vengar a mi familia, pero para eso.. te necesito a mi lado, Sakura?

_  
Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento  
y cada vez que nos besamos, alcanzo el cielo  
no podes oír mi corazón latir también  
no puedo dejarte ir  
te quiero en mi vida._

Pero es que he llegado a tenerte miedo, a veces actuáis como una tirana bruja sin corazón, aunque se muy bien que lo tenéis, y bien puesto. Una vez me paraste en seco, a decir verdad pensé que si solo me tomaba, de vez en cuanto, un tiempo para descansar de mis planes de venganza, bastaría para tomar energía y volver a lo mío, pero vos me paraste en primera, me llevaste un sermón que me dejo humillado y confundido, y te deje ir, y te deje ir, cegándome que una vez que mi venganza finalizara, podría.. Podría.. Podría estar con vos.

_Tus brazos son mi castillo, tu corazón es mi cielo.  
Ellos secan las lágrimas que lloro.  
Los buenos y los malos tiempos, nosotros hemos pasado por todos.  
Vos me hiciste levantar cuando caí. _

Tu frágil cuerpo es mi armadura, por que cada vez que yo flaqueaba, independiente todas las ironías que nos hayan sucedido, vos estabais ahí, para mi, solo para mi, inconscientemente vos curabas mis heridas, tanto las de afuera como las de adentro, pero, no tarde en asimilar que ese era el trato que tenias con tus compañeros, así eras con Naruto, y hasta con el mismo Kakashi, aun así, aun por todo lo que ha pasado, se que fuiste vos la que me hizo reaccionar cuando estaba más mal, cuando mi ceguera apagaba el aura de los demás, tu, seguramente velando por ellos, despejabas mis dudas y me recogías de la profundidad en la que me sumía.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que nos puedo volar  
no podes sentir mi corazón latir mas rápido  
quiero esto hasta el final  
te necesito a mi lado.  
Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento  
y cada vez que nos besamos, alcanzo el cielo  
no podes oír mi corazón latir también  
no puedo dejarte ir  
te quiero en mi vida. _

Seguís dándote vueltas, desde donde estoy siento tu aroma, la tentación es ganadora y, haciéndome aun el dormido, me volteo hasta quedar a la altura de tus piernas, noto tu reacción, por primera vez en años, sincera, o eso espero, estáis sorprendida y me hablas, siento un ensordecedor ronquido de Naruto que interrumpe todo y acabas por rendirte y al parecer, me estas observando, te necesitaba aquí, a mi lado, como mi apoyo, como lo que eres. La lluvia se esta haciendo más intensa, mañana será un día duro.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que nos puedo volar  
no podes sentir mi corazón latir mas rápido  
quiero esto hasta el final  
te necesito a mi lado._

Creo que ha pasado cerca de una hora, ya no estas tensa, todo lo contrario estas relajada y tranquila, siento tu respiración, y vuelvo a girarme, dejando 'ocasionalmente' mi mano sobre tu muslo, sin embargo, me asombro al pensar que no has quitado, bostezas cansada, y te acomodas cuidando no moverme mucho a mi, que delicadeza tenéis ahora, quien te viera y quien te ve tan pesada en ocasiones, bueno, solo conmigo, los ronquidos de Naruto ya se armonizaron con el ambiente, terminas enterrando tu cabeza en tu almohada, dejando tu mano sobre mi nuca, que sensación más agradable.

El reloj de la cabaña marca las 3:45 de la mañana, aun es temprano, el fuego sigue vivo, y es hermoso, esta vez, todos duermen, solo el ruido de la lluvia afuera es testigo de las 'casuales' caricias de estos jóvenes.

Sakura despierta lentamente, al sentir un bulto sobre sus piernas las mueve un poco y despierta a Sasuke, el cual, parándose la mira fijamente, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, el aire esta pesado, la atmósfera se hace dura, la chica levanta una ceja, reaccionado y dice, en tono serio:

-Pensé que estabas dormido, Uchiha- Hablo como rompiendo mil trozos de hielo

-Pensé lo mismo de ti, Haruno- Siguió

-Como sea- Dijo mientras hacia ademán de volver a dormir, pero Sasuke la tomo por la muñeca, ella lo miro fijamente

-Espera- Comenzó

-Vas a comenzar de nuevo con el jueguito ese, Uchiha?- Hablo desafiante

-Nada de eso, sabes bien que esto no ningún juego- Prosiguió

-Que es?- Pregunto, esta vez intrigada

-Eso también lo sabes- Gran acierto para Sasuke

-Y a que viene eso?- Dijo sin cambiar su expresión

-Me gustas- Hablo lo mas claro y calmado posible, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un nudo

-Y?- Siguió, se estaba divirtiendo

-Mucho- Estaba cayendo en el juego de la pelirrosa

-Aja, y que esperas, que me lance a tus brazos y actué como una ..-

El chico no le dio lugar a reclamar, la tomo ágil pero suavemente y la beso, solo un roce de labios, sutil y inexperto, pero basto para derretir la mascara que traía la kunoichi.

Sakura no reacciono, no asimilaba la situación, dejándose llevar completamente por el instinto que Sasuke le provocaba.

Los labios se separaron para tomar aire, era necesario, sus miradas se encontraron, las mejillas de ella se colorearon de tono rojizo y el mantuvo la calma.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Dijo mientras le bajaban los tonos

-Por que?- Desafió

-………………………….- No se escucho respuesta

-Yo har…- Se vio interrumpido

Un nuevo roce de labios comenzó, esta vez ella tomo la iniciativa, suave pero precisa incitaba al Uchiha a algo más que solo un junte de labios, y este sutilmente introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, la cual accedió al parecer, con bastante gusto, un beso más apasionado, algo mas de calor, y fin, ambos necesitaban respirar.

Esta vez era el sonrojado.

Se miraron con complicidad.

Ella termino por saltar a los brazos de su querido Sasuke, fundiéndose ambos cuerpos en un profundo abrazo, que llego a botar a Sasuke al piso, y así, se durmieron, no sin antes unos besos que soltaban risas a Sakura, y complicidad por Sasuke.

Al dia siguiente Kakashi fue el primero en despertar, no fue menor su impresión al encontrar tal imagen ante su ojo, Sakura acurrucada en los brazos de Sasuke, y a una distancia, digamos, nada moderada.

Lo terrible vino al despertar Naruto y quedar explícitamente anonadado, sin entender como de la noche a la mañana Sasuke y Sakura habían comenzando 'esa' clase de relación.

Fin.-

_-Notas de la autora:_

Que romanticón vino a quedar, nunca había escrito un final tan 'feliz' siempre termino matando a Sakura y haciendo sufrir a Sasuke, un desafió me hizo llegar a esto, no es mi especialidad pero al menos hice el intento, espero les haya agradado.

Y… si les gustó dense un par de minutos y déjenme un rewiev si? Sean buenitos!

Besos!

.-Stellar


End file.
